


Nocturne

by paradoksan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aşırı Sevimli Park Yoora, Casus Chanyeol, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spy Chanyeol, Switch Couple Chanbaek
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoksan/pseuds/paradoksan
Summary: Benim adım Byun Baekhyun. Noele dört gün var. Kucağımda Paspas adındaki kediden bozma şeytanım var. Üstümde benim olamayacak kadar kocaman bir hoodie var ve sanırım aşığım.Yeni yılın ilk karı olacak bu fırtınada sıcak evimdeyim. Chopin bana eşlik ediyor. Albümleri karıştırdıkça fark ediyorum. Chanyeol çok güzel gülüyor.Bense bunu o göçüp gittikten günler sonra fark ediyorum. Onsuz geçireceğim ilk noelden dört gün önce, bir kar fırtınasında, Chanyeol'ün ilk konserinde çaldığı Nocturne C Sharp Manor eşliğinde ağlarken.Çok özlüyorum. Dualar ediyorum. Aşkımı haykırıyorum. Ama Chanyeol'ü geri getiremiyorum.O zaman ona gitmesi gereken kişi benim.***ANGST DEĞİLDİR.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GECE MÜZİĞİMİZLE KARŞINIZDAYIM SONUNDA YARABBİ ╰(*°▽°*)╯(❁´◡`❁)

****

*******

**Chanyeol'ü kaybedeli toplasanız bir hafta oluyordu ama Baekhyun şimdiden paramparçaydı. Dik duramıyordu. İçindeki karanlığa, Chanyeol'ün olmadığı bir hayatı yaşayacağına inanamıyordu.**

**Bu yüzden Paspas ile birlikte inzivaya çekilmişti. Son günlerini de Chanyeol'ün anısı içerisinde yaşayarak geçirmek istiyordu. Aşık olduğu adamla sadece mutlu anılarının olduğu bir yerde.**

**Baekhyun bunun için dağ evine gelmişti.**

**Sadece Chanyeol'e, onun fotoğraflarına, onun videolarına, onun ses kayıtlarına ya da beraber yarattıkları mutlu anılara bakıp onlarla vakit geçiriyordu.**

**Geceleri çığlıklar atarak ağlıyordu.**

**Geri dönmesi için, kendisine bir şans daha verilmesi için, bu sefer Chanyeol'e hak ettiği değeri verip gerçek hislerini söyleyeceğini haykırarak ağlıyordu.**

**Ve bir gece, uyuduğunda, dışarıda gök delinircesine yağmur yağıyordu. Ama o sabah ertesi sabah uyandığında da camdan gözüken dışarıda beyazlıktan başka hiçbir şey yoktu.**

**Baekhyun televizyon olmadığını hatırlıyordu en son, eğer kafayı yemediyse yoktu da. Radyoyu da kapattığında emindi o gece Baekhyun. Ama şimdi evin içinden gelen cızırtılı ses yüksek kesimlerde ve kırsal bölgelerde kar fırtınası beklendiğini söylüyordu.**

**Daha dün gece etrafı sel götürürken bu kadar kar birikmiş olamazdı yerde.**

**Baekhyun ne olduğunu anlayamayarak kalktı ve odadan çıktı. Yatağın diğer tarafı da bozuktu. Baekhyun'un Chanyeol'ün yastığına sarılıp ağladığı doğruydu ama en başında, Baekhyun'un yatağı çift kişilik değildi. Queen size'dı. Kalmış olduğu yatak ise kocamandı ve diğer tarafı bozuktu.**

**Baekhyun hiçbir şeye anlam veremiyordu. Beyni durmuş olmalıydı.**

**Mutfakta bir Chanyeol görüyor olamazdı. O Chanyeol gerçek olamazdı. Chanyeol geldiğini hissetmiş gibi -ki Baekhyun korkuyla bir hayaletten farksız yürümüştü- omzunun üstünden arkasına dönmüş, önünde bir şey doğruyordu. Kendisini görünce ise kenardaki havluya ellerini kurulayıp yanına gelmiş ve dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Chanyeol kocaman gülümsüyordu. Bu anormal değildi. Anormal olan kaşındaki yaraydı. Ellerindeki nasırlardı. Baekhyun çıplak teninde hissettiği ellerde hissedebiliyordu sert dokuyu.**

**Bir dakika... Çıplak!**

**Baekhyun beyninin karıncalandığını hissetti.**

**"Günaydın aşkım. Canın acıyor mu?" Baekhyun hiçbir şey söyleyemeden mikrodalganın sesi duyuldu. Chanyeol Baekhyun'a bakıp cevap bekleyemeden koşmak zorunda kaldı.**

**"Bu gece tipi olacağı söyleniyor, aşkım." Baekhyun yutkundu. Chanyeol konuştukça bir rüyada olduğuna daha da emin oluyordu. "Benim dışarı çıkıp odun toplamam lazım. Sen kasabaya inip kömür alabilir misin? Kazanlar için lazım. Bizim stoğumuz neredeyse tükendi."**

**Ama Chanyeol kendisine gülümseyerek mikrodalgadan çıkardığı Yoora ablanın böreğini de masaya yerleştirdiğinde ve Baekhyun'a neden dikildiğini sorup sofraya geçmesini söylediğinde Baek bundan biraz şüphe duydu. Yani şu rüya meselesinden.**

**Çünkü kalçası yeni yeni vücuduna sızılar yayıyordu.**

**Sandalyeye otururken sızlandığında, Chanyeol güldü.**

**"Kahvaltını yap, ağrı kesicimiz olacaktı, içersin."**

_Ya da..._

**Chanyeol'ü kaybettikten sonra Baekhyun kendisini de kaybeder.**

**Baekhyun'un çığlıklar atarak imdat dilendiği gecelerden birinde dileği kabul olur ve siyah saçlı doktor, kar fırtınasından hemen önce, noelde Chanyeol ile birlikte başlar güne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Park Chanyeol:**

Baekhyun, fırtına sabahı uyanmadan önce hatıralarındaki ve senelerce hayatındaki Chanyeol'ün sevimli, golden retriever çakması, çekingen ama dik başlı varlığının aksine karanlık ve yara bereyle kaplı birisini bulmuştu. Yüzü, sesi, dokunuşları ve gülümsemesi tıpatıp aynıydı. Baekhyun'a gülerken sağ gözü diğerinden fazla kısılıyor ve Baekhyun'un her dediğine hala kahkaha atıyordu.

Ama telefonuna gelen mesajlar yüzünde Baekhyun'u bile korkutan ifadeler oluşturuyordu. Falat Baekhyun bir kere kaybetmişti Chanyeol'ü ve ikincisine niyetli değildi.

-Casus.   
-Bir hacker, bir yedek kurye, bir kurye ve çenesi oldukça ama oldukça çalışan belalı bir ablaya sahip. Ablasını timinden ne kadar uzak tutmaya çalışırsa çalışsın, işlerinde fazla iyi oldukları için işe aldığı ve ne kadar iyilerse o kadar boş yapan timinin üyeleri ablasına çanak tuttuğu için bir türlü ablasını kış-kışlayamıyor. Bu yüzden oldukça sinirlenebiliyor.   
-Çoğunlukla gece kuryeliği yapıyor. Bilgiler çalıp, müşteri parayı ödediği sürece -öldürmek dışında- her şeyi yapıyor.   
-Dedesi ailesinden kalan tek kişi.   
-Baekhyun için gerekirse canını verir ama onun için yaşamayı tercih ediyor.   
-Eski asker. 

**Park Baekhyun:**

Hayatı boyunca bir doktor olmak istedi ve her daim yanında olup ona destek olan Chanyeol sayesinde başardı da. Yoksa şimdiye kadar çoktan üniversiteyi bırakıp gelen modellik tekliflerine bakardı.

Chanyeol öldükten sonra her şey bir kabusa dönüşmüştü ve Baekhyun'un yaptığı ilk iş de hastaneden istifa edip kaçmak olmuştu. İntörnlük zamanlarında bulduğu her vakitte Baekhyun'a yemek getiren, var olan tüm boş zamanlarında onunla konuşan, onunla olan ve ona bakan Chanyeol'ün anılarının o hastanede peşini bırakmayacağını, cenazeden br hafta sonra işine döndüğü gün anlamıştı. Akşamında da dilekçesini sunmuştu.

-Evli ama haberi yok.   
-İşini Chanyeol'ün olmadığı bir dünyaya katlanamayacağını bilerek bırakmıştı. Ama şimdi Chanyeol'ü geri geldi. O iş mevzusunu da halletmek lazım.   
-Çok pofuduk. Yanakları yumuşacık ve saçlarının modeline göre ya bir incubus oluyor ya da cennetten gönderilmiş safî melek. Bu onun işine çok yarayacak ama Chanyeol için aynı şeyi söyleyebilir miyiz emin değilim :D   
-Kedileri Paspas da onun gibi her şeyden haberdar ve Baekhyun ne zaman Chanyeol'e trip atsa ya da ona yaptığı herhangi bir şeyi ödetmek için plan kursa, Paspas Baekhyun'a _pü sana, çocuğu az daha sonsuza dek kaybediyodun, şimdi gelmiş Cercei'lik oynuyosun, cenabet,_ der gibi bakıyor ve tıslıyor. Eh, Baekhyun şaşırdığından değil. Çünkü Paspas eve titreyerek ve hapşırarak geldiği o yağmurlu geceden beri Chanyeol'ün asleri kesilmiş durumda. Ve işte tam da bu yüzden Baekhyun ona -kar beyazı, asilliğin ete kemiğe bürünmüş hali olan, Chanyeol0l'ün semire semire devasa yaptığı şu mükemmel kediye- Paspas adını koyduğu için pişman değil.   
  
  


**Paspas** : 

Park Chanyeol'ün kucağında, yapmurun altında kalıp donmuş bir yavru olarak üniversiteli ikilinin öğrenci evine girdiğinden beri CHanyeol'ün en sadık askeri olmuş bu kar topu, güzelliği ile herkesin dikkatii çeken bir yakışıklı. Bunun bilincinde bir kedi olarak kuyruğunu sallasa ellisi olduğunu biliyor, isterse Chanyeol'e başka çocuk ayarlayacağını düşünerek Baekhyun'un, bütün eziyetlerine tevekkül ve sessizlikle katlanmasını bkeliyor, bunu da açık açık gösteriyor. 

-Favorisi evdeki vazoları -Baekhyun aldığı sürece- Chanyeol evde yokken vazoları kuyruğuyla devirmek, eşyaları yanlışlıkla yerlere fırlatmak, Baekhyun'un su bardağının üstünden atlayıp suyuna tüy düşürmek, o yemek yerken ayaklarını tırnaklayıp Baekhyun'u tırmık tahtası olarak kullanmak, kısacası doktor beye eziyet etmek.

-Chanyeol'ün kucağı uyumayı en sevdiği yer ve Chanyeol uzun piyanist parmakalrındansa nasırlı asker parmaklarını tüyleri arasından geçirirken homurdanıp ona göbeğini açarak yatmak.

-Kum temizleme sırası Chanyeol'deyse Chanyeol kumunu temizlerken banyo tezgahının üstünde biblo olmayı seviyor, ama temizleme sırası Baekhyun'da ise Baekhyun'un tepesinde dört dönüp bacaklarını kollarını ayaklarını tırmıklamak, üstüne tırmanırken tırnaklarını kıyafetlerine geçirip gerekiyorsa yırtmak, Baekhyun'un sırtının da gerektiğinde birkaç çizik almasını garantilemek tercihi oluyor.

-Chanyeol öldüğünde Baekhyun'a dahi eziyet edemeyecek bir yasa düşmüştü fakat sabah vakti CHanyeol'ün ayaklarında uyurken uyanınca her şey düzelmiş, kahvaltı masasının tepesinde bibloluk yaparken tekrar Baekhyun'a sinsice sırıtıp o sarı gözleriyle Baekhyun'u göz hapsine alarak better and badder olarak günlük eziyetlerine başlamıştı.

-Tasmasında haklı olarak Bestest Boy yazıyor, ama Baekhyun onun için özel tasarım tasma yaptırdı, Paspas Canavarı yazıyor üstünde ve ne zaman arkadaşlarının evine götürseler Paspas'ı Baekhyun kedinin nefret ettiğini bilip bundan zevk alarak o kırmızı, bembeyaz kürkünün üstünde göz alan tasmayı takıyor Paspas'a ve Paspas ne kadar tırmalarsa tırmalasın ayaklarını, ne kadar tıslarsa tıslasın, kapıların üstünde ne kadar pusu kurar ve kendisini avlarsa avlasın, o tasmayı çıkarmıyor.

****

**Kim Jongdae (CHEN)**

**Kim Minseok (XIUMIN)**

****

**Seo Jang Hoo (HEALER)**

****

**Park Yoora (Aşırı Sevimli Görümce/Aşırı Gıcık Abla)**

****

**Ahjumma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu çok mutluyum şu anda aşırı mutluyum aaahhh tanrım sonunda ya sonunda bu bebeğim için aşkımdan çıldırıyordummmm sonunda geliyorrr

Aslında her şey ben yedi yaşındayken başlamıştı. Doğum günüm geçeli bayağı oluyordu. Öyle ki taze bahar aylarını bitirmiş, kış için hazırlıkları başlatmıştık. Babam soğuklar için ormandan gidip ölü ağaçları kesmeye başlamıştı. Annem yazın kuruttuğu etleri artık ortaya çıkarıyordu. Abim -aramızda on bir yaş vardı- şehire gidip oradan odumuz kalmazsa diye kömür çuvalları alıyordu. Eh, ben de çocuk halimle küçük dağ köyümüzün meydanındaki derme çatma parkta (çocukluğun caniliğini sapına köküne kadar kullanan uzaktan kuzenim Hyunwoo'nun ve takımının oynadığı yerin tam karşısında kalıyorduk) küçük grubumla koşturup oynuyordum.

Ama işte, benim grubumda -annemin anlattığına göre ve Chanyeol'ün fil hafızasının da aktardığına göre- öyle bencil ve canavar çocuklardan yoktu. Pek sevdicek tipler de değillerdi ama işte, beraber oynayabildiğimiz kısıtlı zamanda bir şekilde geçinip -beterin beterleri, üstelik zengin bebeler- öbür çocuklara bulaşmadan oyunumuzu oynuyorduk. Ben de küçüğüm, safım ya, her ne kadar gıcık tipler olsalar da berbat değildirler diyorum.

Böyle gidip oyunumuza falan çağırmıştım o cibilliyetsiz Hyunwoo'yu tek kaldığı zaman. Pü bana. 

Her neyse, ben devam edeyim.

Böyle bir gün yine, şerefsiz Hyunwoo'yu arkadaşları, ne tesadüf, a-aaa, ekmişti. (Tipsiz, yüzsüz yaratık, kobel, tabi ekerler bunu.) Ben de tabiki anasının pamuk oğluşu, babasının vicdanlı küçük adamı olarak gidip ona elimi uzatmıştım.

Soğuk havada, yağmur çamur her yer, biz itişip kakışarak oynuyorduk bu tipsiz cibilliyetsiz Hyunwoo'nun etkisi yüzünden. Ki biz normalde öyle oynamazdık sizin de anlayacağınız üzere. İşte biraz geçti biz oynarken. Oradan oraya koşturup korsancılık oynadığım o zamanlar eğlenceliydi her şey. Her şey oyundan ibaret olduğu için herhangi bir tat alıyor muydum bilmem, ama eğleniyordum ve gülüp duruyordum, bu sayılırdı herhalde?

Aman, işte yani uzun lafın kısası Hyunwoo cibilliyetsizi bir bakmışız bir göl var ileride diyor. Eh, dağ köyündeyiz biz de. Diyoruz ki yalan atma. O da inat ediyor. Orada oynayabileceğimizi de söylediğinde -biz de saf salak çocuklarız- hemen düşüyoruz tongaya. Gözler bir anda parlayıp başta mırın kırın etmeye yatsak da Hyunwoo _iyi, peki_ deyip omuz silkecek gibi olduğu o anda _iyi madem_ diyoruz. _Gidelim bakalım_.

Eh, kalktın gittin de ne oldu? Ama laf etmiyorum kendi salaklıklarıma. Böyle safozun teki olmasam Chanyeol'ü zor bulurdum ben.

Gittik ettik işte o iddia edilen göle. Şimdi gidip baktığımda o sadece bir gölcük, bunu görüyorum. Ama küçücüğüz biz de o zamanlar. Elimize uzun bir sopa alıp al gardını asker diye bağırdığımızda adamdan saysak da birbirimizi, yarım metreyi anca bulmuş boylarımız. İşte orası bize böyle dev gibi geliyordu. Zaten o boyla bize dev gibi de kalıyordu da her neyse, mevzu o değil.

Ben de salaklığımı konuşturdum orada yine. Aman bu muydu falan deyip burun kıvırdığımda beni takip eden arkadaşlarım ile, Hyunwoo sinirlenmişti. Birkaç laf daha döndü arada ama onların ne olduğunu hatırlayamıyorum. Hoş hatırlamasam da fark etmiyor, sonuç aynı. Bir bakmışım boyumu geçen sudayım.

Sular buz gibi. zaten dağın doruğundan indiğinden asla sıcak olmazdı bizim köyümüzde sular, düşünün kışa gireceğiz, üç katı daha soğuk. Benim küçük çocuk bedenim nereye dayansın?

O anda koşup kaçmış bütün çocuklar. Öyle diyor Chanyeol.

Ha, siz bilmiyorsunuz.

Chanyeol de dedesiyle beraber geyik avında o sırada. Ormanın içlerine götürmüş bizi bu cibilliyetsiz baya da, işte çığlık atarak koşup kaçan çocukların sesini duyacak kadar yakınlarmış onlar da gölete.

Ben de o sırada yosunlardan tiksinip etrafımdaki benden kaçan su yaratıklarına öğk möğk edip çığlık atıyorum. Bayağı bir su yuttum o sırada. Bakın onu net bir şekilde hatırlıyorum.

Chanyeol de bunlara şahit olduktan sonra dedesini tutup getirmiş o gölete. Eh tabi suyun içinde çırpınan bir ben görünce -boğuluyorum diye de çırpınmıyorum, Allah beni ne etmesin, yosunlar çok kaygan acayip acayip hissettiriyorlar (zaten o zamandan sonra da bir daha yosun tutmadı gölcük, yahu orası akarsu arasında kalıyor be, o sırada olması bile mantıksız... akarsu bakın, akarsu??) diye çırpınıyorum suyu dövüyorum orada.

İşte ormanların arasından çıkıp gelen kamuflajlı yaşlı ama yapılı bir adam ve onun peşindeki tontik, koca kulaklı bir çocuk, Gun dede beni sudan ensemden tutup çektiği gibi dikkatimi ilk çeken şeydiler.

Kocaman gözleriyle beni izleyen ve tombul yanaklarıyla bana bakan Chanyeol tabi o zamanın asıl olayıydı.

Ondan sonra sadece köyün dışında kalan kulübeye gidip gelen, çoğu zaman kışın başında ortadan kaybolup yazın başında buraya gelen tanıdık çocuktan fazlasıydı Chanyeol benim için.

Hayatımı borçluydum ve ben, Byun Baekhyun, kimseye borçlu kalamazdım. (Bunu bana neden böyle yapıyorsun çocuğum diye soran herkese dilimin döndüğünce söylemeye çalışırken dinleyeceksiniz asıl..)

Bir daha peşini bırakmadım köyde Chanyeol'ün dolayısıyla. Her gün, arkadaşlarımla oynamaktansa o soğuk havada yalçın patikayı tırmanıp Chanyeol'ün ve dedesiyle anneannesinin yaşadığı kulübeye gittim. Chanyeol'ün orada geçirecek çok bir vakti kalmamıştı zaten.

Her neyse kış bitti, Chanyeol gitti, bu böyle senelerce devri daim etti.

Ve ben ilkokulu bitirmiş oldum.

Chanyeol artık bir yerden sonra pes etmiş, beni yanına almış, içini bana açmıştı. (Bendeki bu azim dağları delerdi dağları!)

Ortaokulu okumak için de kasabaya inmem gerekiyordu.

Ama madem bir kere köyden çıkmışım, tam olsun bari dedim. O okulda her haltı yiyip yaramazlığa doydum. Ondan sonra Chanyeol'ün okulundaydım. İki senede bir okulu mahvedip, birbirine katıp Chanyeol'e gelmiştim. En gurur duyduğum başarılarımdan biriydi bu.

Çünkü beni elinden kaçırmak istemeyen öğretmenimin ne yaparsam yapayım örtbas etme çabası ve ailemin ketumluğu karşısında bunu başarmış olmak atomu parçalamaktan farksızdı.

Gel zaman git zaman, hayatım Chanyeol'den ibaret oldu. Nereye gitsem kolumda o vardı. Nereye gitse yanında ben vardım. Her yerdeydim, her yerdeydi.

Bunun bazı sonuçları oldu tabi. Mesela hiçbir zaman yokluğunu bilmedim. Hiç onsuz ne yaparım öğrenemedim. Kavga etsek bile sonunda aynı yurt odasına dönüyorduk, sonunda yine yan yana uyuyorduk.

Ve ben şimdi ne yapacağım bilmiyorum.

***

Ölüm sessizliği vardı. Çıt çıkmıyordu. Herkes nefeslerini tutmuştu. İğne atsanız düşerken ses ederdi. Öyle bir durumdaydık. Başka nasıl anlatılır, nasıl tabir edilir bilmiyorum. Aklıma gelen her şeyi söyledim size zaten.

Oradayım. Beni büyük ihtimalle görmüyorsunuz. Çünkü Chanyeol'ün tüm ısrarlarına rağmen en önden bana ayrılmış o koltuğa oturmadım. Arkalardayım. Sırtımı bir duvara yaslayarak ağzım açık geçirdim bütün konseri.

Ve Chanyeol son notaya da bastığında, elim istemsizce kalbimin üstüne gitti.

Konser boyunca öyle hızlı atmıştı ki onu göğüs kafesimde hissetmiştim. Ve o anda da kalbimi hissetmeyi kesince, sanki kemiklerime bir şey çarpmıyormuş gibi olduğumda, istemsizce gerçekleşmişti hareket. Kendiliğinden.

Nefesim burnumda takılıp kaldığında, dudaklarımı kapatamadığımda bir anda salonun her yerinden çağıldadı alkışlar. Tüylerim diken diken olmuştu. Orada, o sahnede oturan bendim sanki. Yerimden bile Chanyeol'ün gerginlikle dimdik duran omuzlarının ilk olarak çöktüğünü, ardından ise -bu sefer özgüvenle- dikleştiğini gördüm. Karşı koyamadığım bir şekilde benim omuzlarım da dikleşti.

"Chanyeol..." Şapşal bir gülümseme yüzümde aydınlandı. "Vaov..."

Ben de alkışlıyormuşum, şimdi fark ediyorum.

Chanyeol yerinden kalkıp dinleyicilerini selamlarken yaz festivalinde sahne alan sanatçıları uğurlarken yaptığımız gibi çığlıklarla alkışlayacaktım az daha. Ne yazık ki son anda bunun Chanyeol'ün ilk konseri olduğunu ve adamın piyano çaldığını hatırladım. Ortama uymazdı bir kere.

Adımlarım hızla kapıya yöneldi ve bir buğu ardından koridorları geçtiğimi gördüm. Kapıyı açıp da karşımda Chanyeol'ü görene kadar hiçbir şeyi ayırt edemiyordum.

Çığlık atarak üstüne atlamıştım zaten ayırt edebildiğimde de. Beni pek de ileri taşımıyormuş çevremin farkında olmak.

"BAŞARDIN! TEBRİKLER!"

Başta birkaç kez döndük. Sonrasında beni ayaklarımın üzerine bırakmış ama belimden çözmemişti kollarını. O kadar sıkı sarılıyorduk ki birbirimizin kemiklerini kırmak gibi bir amacımız mı var gizliden, merak ederdi gelen geçen.

Bir süre daha sarıldık. Sağa sola sallandık. Benim "Başardın, başardın, başaracağını biliyordum," fısıltılarıma eşlik eden Chanyeol'ün "Evet, başardım, sayende Baek, senin sayende oldu, teşekkür ederim," deyişleri duyuldu.

Gerçekten, başarmıştık.

***

Eh, seneler geçti. Üniversite bile bitti. Chanyeol'ün ünü lisedeki küçük çaplı halini aştı ve uluslararası resitallere katılmaya başladı. Bu kadar net diyorum bunu çünkü evde onun olmadığı ama benim alışkanlıkla evin kapısını açtıktan sonra bağırdığım, "Yeol! Ben geldim!"lerin yanıtsız kaldığı her sefer içim üşüdü. Çok üşüdüm.

İşte, ben şimdi tıp fakültesini bitirdim. Chanyeol konservatuvardan dereceyle mezun oldu. Şimdi böbürlenmek gibi olmasın ama, birincilikle bitirdi beyefendim.

Son iki senedir hastanelere ziyadesiyle alıştığımdan kaynaklı (ömrüm hastanelerde geçecek, kabullendim ben bunu) artık gidip hastaneye gidip gelirken mızmızlanmayı kestim. Üstümde sadece günün yorgunluğu ile eve girdim.

Anahtarı kapının yanındaki askıya takıp üstümdeki ceketi çıkardım ve portmantoya astım.

Chanyeol'ün gelip gelmediğini kontrol etmek için odaya ilerledim. Boştu. Ve evin içinden ses de gelmiyordu. Yine de bir ihtimal deyip çalışma odasını da kontrol ettim. Tahmin ettiğim gibi orası da boştu. Dün geceki halleri bozulmadan piyanonun her yerine yayılmış nota kağıtları, Chanyeol'ün enstrüman standında olması gereken her seferinde benim arkasından yerleştirdiğim Chanyeol'ün de her sefer ulu orta bıraktığı gitarı, odanın köşesinde kalan baterinin üzerinden sarkan kot ceketi. Ve dün akşamdan kalma boş kola bardağı ve pizza kalıntıları öylece duruyordu.

İç geçirip en azından bulaşıkları almak için ilerledim. Tabağı ve bardağı aldıktan sonra kendi kendime o kıyafetlerini almasını ve ortalığı toparlamasını sağlayacağıma dair yeni bir yemin ettim. Şimdiye kadar ettiğim ama kullanılmamış yeminler eskimişti.

Bulaşıkları aldıktan sonra hafiften havasız kalmış oda ferahlasın diye kapıyı açık bırakarak oradan ayrıldım, mutfağa geçtim. Pizza kalıntılarını çöpe döküp bardakla tabağı bulaşık makinesine yerleştirdim. Ardından da kazınan midemle dolapları karıştırmaya başladım. Tabiki tatlı ekşi jelibonlarım, fındıklı çikolatalarım, acılı çubuklarım ve mevsim yeşillikli cipslerim ortalıktan gizemli bir biçimde kaybolmuştu. Dolayısıyla geride sadece Chanyeol'ün üşenmeyip aylar öncesinden aldığı birkaç paket abur cubur kalıyordu seçenek olarak. Ve ben de Chanyeol gibi hain birisi olmayıp arkadaşımın abur cuburlarını yemedim. Kesinlikle beğenmeyip burun kıvırdığımdan değil.

Aç kalmak da istemiyordum ama. Boş mideyle uyuyamıyordum çünkü. Dolaptan sosis ve salça çıkarıp küçük, çok derin olmayan bir tencere çıkardım uzun saplı. Sosis yapacaktım.

***

Ben yemeğimi yedikten, odama geçip kitaplarımı açıp masama kurulduktan saatler sonra geldi Chanyeol eve. Büyük bir heyecan içindeydi ve mırıl mırıl konuşup duruyordu. Onun kalın sesi ile pek mırıl mırıl olarak tabir edilebilir miydi bilmiyorum ama teyzemlerin Golden Retriever’ı Sky’ı aratmayan hareketleri vardı.

Gözleri parlıyor, kocaman gülüyor, etrafında bir şeyler yapıp sürekli konuşuyor ve bana gününün nasıl geçtiğini anlatıyordu.

Eh, bu heyecanının ve sevincinin sadece günün huzurlu geçmesinden kaynaklanmadığını biliyordum. Bir şey olduğunu anlayabilecek kadar onu tanıyordum. Ama onun birazdan anlatacağını, şimdi sadece cesaretini toplamaya çalıştığını anlamak zor değildi. Chanyeol içine kapanık bir çocuktu küçüklüğümüzden beri. Benim yanımda veya Sehun’ların yanında değilse onu gülerken göremezdiniz. Ya da böyle açık, kalbi yüzüne yansır hallerde.

Ailesini küçük yaşta kaybetmesinin bir etkisiydi. Ablasının büyük ebeveynlerinin bakamayacaklarını söyleyip çocuk esirgeme kurumuna verilmesiyle ilgiliydi. Gazeteci babasıyla ilgiliydi. Çocukken maruz kaldığı zorbalıklarla ilgiliydi. İnsanlara karşı olan soğuk tavrının kibire yorulmasıyla ilgiliydi. Ben gelene kadar içini açacağı kimsesinin olmamasıyla ilgiliydi. Durumları düzeldiğinde ablasını bulması için dedesine yalvarmasına rağmen dedesinin reddetmesiyle ilgiliydi. Anneannesinin o daha ortaokuldayken vefat etmesiyle ilgiliydi. Birçok şeyle ilgiliydi bu.

Biraz daha vakit geçti. Saat akşam dokuzu buldu ve ben artık kitaplarımı kapattım ve salona geçmek için sandalyemden kalktım. “Hadi salona geçelim.” Kitaplığın önünde, bütün kitapları karıştırıp içlerinden bir şey düşmesini istermişçesine kitapları sallayan Chanyeol’e baktım. Bana dikkatini vermeyen Chanyeol ile kaşlarım çatıldı. _Ne zamandır söylediklerime kulak asmaz olmuştu bu çocuk be?_

“Chanyeol…” Tekrar seslendiğimde bu sefer çok şükür bir cevap alabilmiştim de, almasaydım daha iyiydi resmen.

“Geç sen.”

Derin bir nefes alıp _bakalım_ , dedim. _Böyle_ _sinirimi bozduktan sonra ne yumurtlayacak beyefendi_ , _bir bakalım_. Tabi o sırada odanın açık kapısı önünde kıçının üstüne oturmuş, bacağını da öne uzatmış yalayan Paspas benimle göz göze geldiğinde tısladı.

“Ne tıslıyorsun be canavar! Git sen Chanyeol’üne sürün anca tabi. Paspas!”

***

Chanyeol’ün odadan duyulan patırtı kütürtülerine gidip bakmamak için kendimi zor tutsam da başarmıştım nihayetinde ve salonda televizyonun karşısında yayılmış, ayaklarımı koltukta uzatmış uzanarak netflix’ten dizi izliyordum.

Chanyeol salona ayaklarını sürüye sürüye girdiğinde gözlerimi bir saniyeliğine ona çevirdim ve suratındaki somurtuşa gözlerimi devirdim. “Ne oldu? O çok önemli şeyini bulamadın galiba?”

Göz ucuyla ona bakıp gıcık olduğumu ona belli etmek için burun kıvırarak söylediğimde, daha çok dudak büküp yanıma geldi ve bacaklarımı kaldırıp koltuğa oturduktan sonra tekrar kucağına koydu. Bacak bacak üstüne attım ve yüzümü tekrar televizyona çevirdim. “Aç mısın?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak “Yok, değilim.” diye cevap vermişti.

“Pardon, bende hata.” Güldüm. “Nasıl olsa sen gidip bir yerde birileriyle akşam yemeğine çıkmışsındır.”

Bir süre sessizlik oldu. Ben sinirle televizyonumu izlemeye devam ederken o sadece ayak bileklerime masaj yapmıştı bütün sessizliğiyle. Bir şeyler yapıyordu son zamanlarda ve bana asla anlatmıyordu. Sorsam geçiştiriyordu, sormasam şüpheli hareketlerde bulunup beni çıldırtıyordu, görmezden gelsem dudak bükerek ona soğuk yaptığıma dair mızmızlanıyor, görmezden gelmesem ona tavır yaptığım için dudak büküp mızmızlanıyordu, laf soktuğumda ve hatasını ona söylediğimde ise duymamış gibi yapıp sessiz kalıyordu. Yani şu son zamanlarda delirmenin kıyılarında baya bir dolaşıyordum.

Ekranda Thomas Shelby her zamanki gibi cam gibi bomboş, masmavi ve acı dolu, yorgun gözlerini malikanesinin penceresinden bahçesine doğrultmuştu ve derin düşüncelere dalmıştı. Ben de ona bakarak Chanyeol hakkındaki sorularımla boğuşuyordum. Ondan ve bu daldığı derin dehlizden tek farkı kimleri öldüreceğimi düşünmüyor oluşumdu büyük ihtimalle, zira ben bu işin sonunda kimi öldüreceğimi biliyordum. Yolun sonu açık seçikti çünkü. Chanyeol’ü yere yatırmış tepesine binmiş boğazlıyordum herifi.

Elleri bileklerimde dolaşmayı bırakıp durduğunda omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve iyice arkasına yaslandı. Başını kaldırıp bana döndü. Bu kamburluğundan çıkışı dikkatimi çekti. Başta _niye duruyorsun, devam et lan masaja_ , diye çıkışacak olsam da sağ eli bacağımda yukarı çıkıp başparmağı ile tenimi okşamaya başladığında, kelimeleri yuttum. Açtığım ağzımı kapattım ve kaşlarımı çattım.

“Aile albümümüzü arıyordum.” Chanyeol’ün boğuk ve derin sesinde farklı bir tını vardı. İçinde saklıyordu bir şeyi sanki hala. Anlatmaya başladığını anlasam bile yine de her şeyi anlatmayacak oluşu kendimi kötü hissettirdi. Yine de hiç yoktan iyiydi. Alt dudağımı dişledim. “Neden?”

“Birine gösterecektim.”

İpin burada koptuğunu anladım. Yutkundum ve kucağıma alıp kenarlarıyla oynadığım yastığı arkama koydum, biraz dikleşmiş oldum. “Kime?”

Hayatımın tek değişmezi gözlerini yüzümden bacaklarıma indirip ayak bileğime tekrar masaj yapmaya başladığında sessizce mırıldandı. “Park Yoora’ya…”

Birden kafama şimşekler çaktı sanki. Ya da elektrik verildi vücuduma. İçime bir titreme yayıldı, başıma bir şeyle vurmuş gibi zonklamaya başladı kafam. Sesimin titreyeceğini bildiğim için öksürüp konuştum ama pek bir yardımı olmamıştı. “K-Kim ki o?”Gergin bir gülüş ile taçlandırdım rezilliğimi. “Kendine sevgili mi yaptın yoksa sonunda?”

Chanyeol gözlerini ayak bileklerimden kaldırıp gözlerime dikti. “Hayır Baekhyun.” Başını tekrar önüne eğdi. Gözlerinde gördüğüm inanamazlık ve öfke içimi neden rahatlatmıştı bilmiyordum ama rahatlatmıştı işte. Chanyeol’ün bedenimde yarattığı komplikasyonlarla uğraşmayı seneler önce bırakmıştım. Sorgulasam da anlam veremiyor ve sadece başımı ağrıttığımla kalıyordum.

Rahat bir nefes aldım sessizce ve gerildiğini gevşeyene kadar anlamadığım omuzlarımı düşürdüm. Öne meyletmiş gövdemi tekrar arkaya yasladım. “Kim peki?”

Chanyeol’ün yüzünü dolaşan gözlerim televizyondan gelen bağrışmalar ve silah patlaması ile oraya döndü bir anlığına. Yerimde sıçramıştım. Tekrar Chanyeol’e döndüğünde gözlerim dudağının kenarını dişlediğini gördüm. Ardından dişlerini oradan çekip dudağının içini dişledi. Onun gerginliği sanki bana bulaşıyordu. Ben de yavaş yavaş geriliyordum.

“Ablam.”

Birden göğsüme bir şey bırakılmış gibi oldum. Ciğerlerim hava çekemez oldu. Donakaldım.

Ardından hızla doğrulup ayaklarımı Chanyeol’ün kucağından çektim. Bileklerim üstlerindeki sıcaklıktan ve gezinen yumuşak dokunuşlardan ayrı düştüğünde üşüse ve ağrısa da onları umursamadan Chanyeol’ün yüzünü avuçladım. Yanaklarını avuçlarımın arasına alıp da gözlerini gözlerime çevirmesi için yüzüne yüzümü yaklaştırdığımda Chanyeol’ün tedirgin gözleri ile karşılaştım.

“Chanyeol—” Bir anlığına söyleyecek şey bulamasam da gözlerimi gözlerinden çekip yüzünde dolaştırdığımda derin bir enfes aldım ve konuştum. “Chanyeol, sen—Sen emin misin?”

Başını iki yana salladı. Birden bütün heyecan kaslarımdan çekildiğinde yüzüm de düştü. Ne ara gülümsemeye başlamıştım neşeyle bilmiyordum. Ama başını iki yana salladığında dudaklarımdan ayrılan gülümsemeyi fark edebilmiştim.

Chanyeol tekrar konuştu. “Daha emin değilim ama kayıtlar ve yetimhaneye bırakıldığını söylediği vakit, anlattığı hikaye uyuyor. Gizlice DNA testi yaptırdım. Daha sonuç gelmedi ama… Bilmiyorum…”

Yüzünü avuçlarımın arasından çekip koltuğun kolçağına dirseğini yasladı ve yüzünü sıvazladı. “Görsen—Görsen o kadar benziyoruz ki Baekhyun…” derince yutkunup gözlerini kapattı. Bir süre öylece oturdu. Ellerim ellerini bulmak ve avuçlarım arasına almak için karıncalanıyordu. Onları okşarken saçlarını öpmek için delice bir istek duyuyordum. Ona her şeyin çok güzel olacağını söylemek ve sıkı sıkıya sarılmak istiyordum durduk yere. “Birisi gelip kardeş olup olmadığımızı sorana kadar aklıma bile gelmemişti. Ama görenler bile bu soruyu sordu Baekhyun…”

Gözlerini açıp bana döndüğünde koltukta oturmayı keserek dizlerimin üstüne kalktım ve onu kollarımın arasına aldım. Etrafına sıkı sıkıya kollarımı sararak saçlarına dudaklarımı bastırdım. Şampuanının ferah ve içimi rahatlatan kokusu burnumu doldurdu. Gözlerim kapandı.

Kollarını belime sarıp beni kucağına çekti. Bacaklarımı iki yanına rahatlıkla koyabilmem için beni kucağına çekerken biraz sağa kaydı. Yüzünü göğsüme gömüp kollarını etrafımda sıktığında saçları arasına elimi daldırıp saç derisinde parmaklarımı daireler çizerek dolaştırdım. “Buldum Baek, buldum.” Kesik nefesler arasında mırıldandığında sesi titrek çıkıyordu. “Ablamı buldum.”

Yüzünün göğsümden çekilmesine sebep olsa da kucağına oturdum. Yüzünü boyun girintime soktu bu sefer de. Tenimde birkaç damla ıslaklık yayıldı. Saçlarında dolaşan elimi çekmedim. Ağlarken daha da yavaşlattım ve bir elimi de üstündeki tişörtün ensesinden içeri gönderdim. Soğuk elim sıcak tenine değdiğinde göğsü göğsümün üstünde titredi. Yüzünü biraz daha sokmak istedi boynuma. İyice bastırdığı yanağı köprücük kemiğime denk geldiği için canım biraz yansa da sesimi çıkarmadım. Üstelik onun yumuşak yanakları canımın yanmasını oldukça engelliyordu.

“Her şey yoluna giriyor, bak işte.” Mırıldandığımda bir titrek nefes daha aldı. Bu sefer ben de ona eşlik ettim. Ben de ağlamaya başlayacaktım birazdan, kendimi zor tutuyordum. “Her şey daha da iyi olacak üstelik. Bana güven.”

Kollarını belime biraz daha sardı. “Sen olmasan buraya kadar gelemezdim zaten.” diye mırıldandı. “Sensiz yapamazdım Baekhyun.” Dudaklarımda oluşan gülümseme ile bir kez daha öptüm onu. Bu sefer kulağına denk gelmişti öpücüğüm. “Sen olmasaydın eğer, her kovduğumda geri gelmeseydin eğer, burada olamazdım ben Baekhyun.” Bir kez daha öptüm onu. Yanağına denk gelmişti öpücüğüm. Yumuşak yanağı dudaklarım sayesinde içeri göçerken onu daha da çok öpmek isteğiyle doluydum. Doyana kadar öpesim vardı onu. Ama sanki hiç doymayacaktım ona, öyle geliyordu bana.

Dudaklarımı yanağından sonunda çektiğimde titrek bir nefes aldı. Sanki yüzü, Chanyeol dudaklarımı ondan ayırmamı istemezmiş gibi bana meyletti ondan uzaklaşırken.

“Önümüzde çok uzun zaman var daha Yeol. Senelerimiz var daha. Mutlu olacaksın. Mutlu olacağım. İkimiz de mutlu olacağız.”

Şefkatle mırıldandığımda dudakları tenime çarpsa da cevap verdi çekinmeden. “Birlikte mutlu olalım.”

Başımı salladım. Birden yumuşayan içimin, hızlanan yüreğimin nedenini bulamasam da çok düşünmedim üstünde. Sadece gülümsedim. “Birlikte olalım.”

***

Hastaneden çıktım. İyi bir bardak kahveye ve oldukça şekerli bir tatlıya ihtiyacım vardı. Bir macchiato ve peşine gidecek bir beyaz çikolata mükemmel olurdu. Belki de karamelli çikolata almalıydım. Ya da ikisinden de alırdım? Zaten bütün gün ayakta oradan oraya koşturup canımı çıkarıyorlardı. Aldığımdan fazlasını yakıyordum bir kere ben.

Kendi kendimi onayladım. “Evet yani.” Üstelik şimdi gidip kimseye görünmeden bir çikolatalı pasta gömsem bin kat daha iyi olurdu. Starbucks’a gitmektense köşe başından dönüp pastaneye ilerledim. İçeri girdiğimde ve tezgâha yürüdüğümde en çikolatalısından bir dilim pasta sipariş edip yanına da sütlü şekersiz bir kahve sipariş ettim. Cam kenarına ilerledim ve boş bir masaya oturdum. Zorlukla kaptığım bir saatlik iznimi sade ve sakin bir pastanede geçirmek onca bardak ve insan sesi arasında Starbucks’ta geçirmekten daha iyiydi.

Birkaç dakika içerisinde gelen tabağım ve kahvem ile sandalyemde yayılmayı kestim ve telefonumu kapatarak masaya koydum. Bacak bacak üstüne attığım için rahat oturmak istiyorsam popomu sandalyenin en arkasına kadar getirmem ve sırtımı arkaya yaslamam gerekiyordu. Sandalyemi masaya biraz yaklaştırdıktan sonra öyle oturdum, pastamdan bir çatal aldım. Camdan dışarıyı izleyip on üç saat sonunda rahatça oturup sessizlikte rahatlayabildiğim için keyifliydim. Pastamı yiyerek geçirdiğim birkaç dakikanın ardından elime aldığım kahve bardağım ile arkama yaslanarak dışarıyı izliyordum.

İnternü olarak beni almaya zorlanmış, başhekimin zoruyla ise beni peşinde gezdirmeye başlamış, alanında iyiliği ile herkesin arkasından ağzı açık bakmasını sağlayan Bayan Scarlett’ın karşı kaldırımda aceleyle yürüdüğünü gördüğümde kaşlarımı çattım. Hemen pastane tarafındaki kaldırıma geçti. Hastanede işe başladığımdan beri internlük zamanlarımda olduğunun aksine bana yakın ve yumuşak davranıyordu. İşkence ve uykusuzlukla geçirmeye zorlandığım iki senenin ardından böyle bir muamele beni bir süre dengesiz yapsa da en sonunda kabullenmiş ve Scarlett ile iyi geçinmeye başlamıştım. Özellikle internlük zamanlarımda her şeye beni koşturduğu için ona minnettardım.

Acele ile yoldan geçişi, gözlerinin beni bulduğu vakit yutkunuşu ve pastanenin cam kapısını kırarcasına açıp yanıma koşuşu beni korkutmuştu.

Ki haklıydım da korkmakta. Göğüs açtığında tek damla terlemeyen kadın nefes nefese önümde durup ağzını balık gibi açıp kapatıyordu.

“Sunbae—Sunbae? Ne oldu? Yeni vaka mı geldi?”

Kadın yutkundu. Sertçe yutkunmuştu hem de. Gözlerini kapatmış ve dizlerine yaslanmak için eğilmişti. Başını kaldırıp telaşla cüzdanımdan para çıkarıp masaya bırakan bana bakmıştı. Gözlerimi ona çevirdiğimde dikleşmiş ve gözlerini tekrar kapatmış, yavaşça nefesini vermiş ve gözlerini açtığında az önceki elleri titreyen, gergin halinden sıyrılmıştı.

“Baekhyun.” Sandalyemi çekip beni ona oturtan Scarlett ile korkudan ölecek kıvama gelmiştim. Birden telefonumu aradım üstümde. Önlüğümün cebinden çıkarıp ana ekran düğmesine bastığımda aydınlanmaya telefonum ile şarjımın bittiğini anladım. Gözlerim korkuyla büyüdü. _Ailem. Aileme bir şey olmuştu. Ailem?_

“Otur lütfen—” Beni öldüren bir şekilde ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığımda tekrar oturtmaya çalıştı. Başardığında ise yere çöküp ellerini ellerimin üstüne kapattı. Gözlerini gözlerime dikti. “Ablacım, sakin ol. Şimdi senden çok zor bir şey isteyeceğim.”

Olayın aklımda dolaşmış kötü düşüncelerle bir alakası olmadığını anladığımda, sadece zor bir şey isteyeceğini anladığımda normalde olsa gerilirdim ama o kadar rahatlamıştım ki, kendim şaşırmıştım.

“Tabi sunbae. Söyle.”

Başını tekrar eğip gözlerimden kaçırdı yüzünü. “Sunbae? Söyle hadi. Zaten ödümü koparttın az önce. Annemlere bir şey oldu sanmıştım sen öyle gelince.”

Kaskatı kesilen elleri beni tekrar germeye başlamıştı. Önüne düşen saçlarını normalde hemen arkasına atardı. Atkuyruğu topladığı için en ufak hareketinde omzunun önüne geçebiliyorlardı uzun sarı saçlar.

“Sakin ol Baekhyun.” Kadın yutkundu. Ben de bacaklarımdan bütün gücün çekildiğini hissettim. Ellerim oldukları yerde titremeye başladılar. “Gelen bir hastanın telefonunda senin numaran vardı. Son arananlardaydı.” Derin bir nefes alan Scarlett, kalbime indirmek üzereydi. “Şimdi sana tarif edeceğim görünüşteki kişinin kim olduğunu, neyin olduğunu öğrenmem gerekiyor.”

“Ne?-Neden?”

“Siyah saçları var.” Aklıma ilk gelen kişi tabiki Chanyeol’dü. Gece karası saçlarını alnına döküldüğünde tokayla toplardı.

“Bir saniye—”

“Uzun boylu.” Lisede basketbol takımının en uzunuydu. Maçlarda as oyuncuydu. O sahada koşup potaya atlayışı ve potadan sallanışı gözümün önünde canlandı.

“Sunbae?—”

“Yuvarlak bir yüzü var ve kalıplı bir adam.” Yumuşacık ve dolgun yanakları, dolgun dudakları, şekilli ve düzgün burnu, parıl parıl parlayan badem gözleri, gülünce ortaya serilen inci dişleri, kahkaha atarken bütün bedenini oradan oraya savurduğu bir sırada gözlerimin önünde oynadı. Beni sırtlanıp sahilde koştuğu ve denize atmakla tehdit ettiği gece de yanağımın yaslı olduğu yanağı yumuşacıktı.

“Sunbae!”

“Başı yarıldığı için kandan yüzünü çok göremedim. Yüz hatlarını anlatamam.” Scarlett yutkunduğunda kalbim durdu. “Ama senin—” Parmakları bileğimdeki Chanyeol’ün hediyesinde dolandı. “Senin bilekliğinden vardı—Ve kolunda bir gitar dövmesi vardı.”

Benim bileğimdeki yıldızın yapıldığı gece Chanyeol’ün tenine kazınmış mürekkep, gözlerimin önünde canlandı. Çakırkeyif kafamızla çıkıp gitmiş ve gecenin bir yarısı dövmecide soluğu almıştık.

Ciğerlerimin yırtıldığını hissettim. Kalbim bir yumruk içinde sıkılıyordu sanki. Ölmek böyle mi hissettirirdi? Canımdan can gidiyordu sanki? Etim koparılıyordu sanki? Boğazımdan tırmanan devasa bir çığlık kopmak için ses tellerimi tırmaladı.

Nefessiz kalmıştım.

Önümde çökmüş kadının narin bedenini itip pastaneden çıktım. Kaldırımda dikilirken ben etrafımdan geçip giden bedenlerin farkına bile varamıyordum. Hepsi astım krizi geçirirmiş gibi nefes nefese kalmış bana deli görmüş gibi bakıyordu ama farkında değildim. Soluyordum. Etraftaki renkler soluyordu. İnsanlar yok oluyordu.

Ben de çığlık atıyordum. Hayatımın asla değişmemiş tek gerçeği yok oluyordu. Ben de çığlık atıyordum.

Boğazımı nefes alamayarak tırmalayan elimi yere düşmüş bedenini tutan Scarlett çekmeye çalışıyordu. Gözlerimden boşanan yaşlar görüşümü yok etmişti. Bütün bedenimi sarmış acı, koku duyum dışında her şeyi kapatmıştı. Scarlett’ın senelerdir bildiğim parfümünü tanımıştım. Kadına doğum gününde almam için Chanyeol’ün söylediği parfümdü bu. Ondan beri değişmemişti.

Yeni bir çığlık daha ciğerlerimden koptu. Boğazımı delip geçmeye çalışan elim kaybolmuyordu. Nefessizlik o kadar ağır geliyordu ki. Chanyeol’e bir şey olduğu düşüncesi beni öldürüyordu sanki.

“Sakin ol—Lütfen Sakin ol Baekhyun—Baekhyun ailesine haber vermemiz gerek! Adını söyle lütfen!”

“Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!” Scarlett’ın kollarını etrafımdan atıp yere çöktüm. Son nefesimle adını haykırdığım hayatımın tek gerçeği, o halde olmamın yegâne sebebiydi. Hıçkırdım. “Park Chanyeol onun adı.”

***

Kaldırımda bayılmamdan sonra ambulans çağırdığını söyleyen Scarlett, sakinleştirici iğne yediğimi anlattı bana. Hastaneye geldiğimizde kendime gelince, ortalığı birbirine katmıştım söylediğine göre. Sırf benim etrafı dağıtmamdan dolayı yeni odaya taşınmak zorunda kalmıştım. Ameliyathaneye girmek için, harabeye çevirdiğim odadan kaçıp kapılara gelmiş, etrafı yumruklayıp ortalığı yıkmıştım. Sonrasında kendi kendime sakinleşmiştim tanıdık ortamda, hastanemde. Fakat ameliyathanenin kapılarından çıkan doktor, Hyunjoong hyung, gözlerime bakamayıp defalarca beni almaya bu hastaneye gelmiş, yemek taşımış, yakın olduğum sunbaeler ve internler ile tanışmış, hepsini kendisine hayran etmiş biricik Chanyeol’ümün öldüğünü bana söyleyememişti. Scarlett ise benim yine de anladığımı ve onun yakasına yapışıp az daha öldürdüğümü anlatmıştı bana.

İki iğne sakinleştirici beni tutmaya çalışan üç hastabakıcı sayesinde zorlukla yapıldığında, birden bayılmış, aniden kapanan gözlerim dolayısıyla herkesi korkutmuştum.

Bütün bunları yatağımın yanına çektiği sandalyeye oturmuş anlatıyordu bana Scarlett. Ben de bomboş gözlerle karşımdaki duvara bakıyordum. Ölüm sessizliği üzerimdeydi. Ölen Chanyeol değil de bendim sanki.

“Her şey çok güzel olacaktı.” diye mırıldandığımda ne dediğimi kısık sesimden dolayı anlayamayan Scarlett “Efendim?” diyerek tekrar etmemi istemişti. Ama ona kulak asmadan kendi kendime mırıldanmaya devam etmiştim.

“Söz vermiştim ona. Her şey çok güzel olacaktı.”

“Söz vermiştim ona. Mutlu olacaktık ikimiz de.”

Serumun takılı olduğu koluma elini koyan ve beni teselli edebilecekmiş gibi sanki, kolumu okşayan Scarlett’a bir anlığına bile bakmadım.

“Hayır… Birlikte mutlu olacaktık….” Hıçkırdım. Sarhoş bir hıçkırıktı bu. Ağlamıyordum. Gözlerim kupkuruydu. Hatta öyle ki, yanıyorlardı. “Birlikte…. Söz vermiştim…”

Belki de Scarlett nöbeti devralmaya vaktinde gelseydi, Chanyeol’üm kurtulmuş olacaktı. Belki Hyunjoong hyung kurtaramamıştı, ama Scarlett kurtarırdı. Chanyeol ölmüştü, çünkü Scarlett sevgilisini kıskandırmak için elbise almakla meşguldü ve saati kontrol etmeyi becermemişti, Chanyeol’ü de kurtarmamıştı.

“Git.” Bütün mırıltılarımın aksine bu sefer sesim toktu ve dümdüzdü.

“Ne?”

“Git. Seni görmek istemiyorum.”

“Baekhyun-ah. Yapma böyle. Birisi söylemek zorundaydı. Birisi arkadaşının adını hastaneye bildirmek zorundaydı.”

“Sana o yüzden mi git diyorum sanıyorsun?” Güldüm. Gözlerimi ona çevirdim uyandığımdan beri ilk kez. “Gülünç olma.” Gözlerimi bu sefer duvara dikmektense pencereden dışarı çevirdim. “Senin Chanyeol’ümü kurtaracağını biliyordum abla. Onu her halükarda kurtarabileceğini biliyordum. Ama sen üstüne önlüğünü giyip ameliyata girmektense topuklularının üstünde beni buldun. Onun Chanyeol olduğunu biliyordun. Onu herkes tanıyordu. Senin dışında hiç kimse sormaya kalkmamıştı. Sense bir bahane bulduğun gibi ameliyattan kaçtın, değil mi? Yoksa camdan da baktın mı içeri? Çok mu kötüydü Chanyeol’üm? Onu kurtarmaya değmeyecek, çabalarına değmeyecek kadar mı kötü gözüküyordu? Ah, söylemiştin, gördüğünü söylemiştin. Hata bende.” Yutkundum. “Ama koşup kaçtın oradan? Masada kalırsa, dedin değil mi? Masada kalırsa onun yüzünden mahkemeye çıkamam mı dedin? Öleceğini gördün değil mi? Ölür dedin, ve denemedin bile değil mi?”

İnkar etmek için ağzını açıp nefes aldığında elimi kaldırdım. Serum iğnesinin takılı olduğu kolumu kaldırıp boruya kanımın çıkmasına sebep oldum, onu da susturdum. “Sadece git.”

Yatağın yanındaki hemşire masasından telefonumu aldım. Chanyeol’ün dedesinin evini aradım.

“Alo, dedecim?”

Yaşlı adamın hırıltılı sesini işittim. “Oğlum? Baekhyun!” Başımı salladım istemsizce. “Evet dedecim, benim.”

Yaşlı adam heyecanla konuştu ve ben biraz daha kahroldum. “Ah, ne güzel oldu aradığın! Chanyeol geçen gün bu akşam geleceğinizi söylemişti! Geliyorsunuz değil mi? Bakın bol bol et aldım!”

“Dedecim…”

Adam güldü. Ama buruktu, belliydi gülüşünden. “Eğer işiniz çıktıysa sorun yok be evladım. Kocaman adamlar oldunuz. Meşgulsünüz.” Tekrar gülüp kendi kendine mırıldandığı belli bir şekilde “Eh, ihtiyarladık artık.” dedi.

“Dedecim, bir taksiye atlayıp çalıştığım hastaneye gelebilir misin? Sanırım bu akşam gerçekten gelemeyeceğiz.”

Pencereden görülen hava akşamüstü gibiydi. Kuşların hepsi batan güneşin ışıklarını arkasına alıp yuvalarına dönüyorlardı.

“Peki çocuğum. Gelirim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Güncellemeler için mailinizi takip etmiyorsanız twitterımı takip edebilirsiniz: @paradoksan_


End file.
